Rainbow Sprinkles
by Zelia Theb
Summary: A drabble collection offshoot of The Candy Series. Various pairings, characters, and genres. Drabbles Slash Het
1. The Second Time

A drabble collection? From Zelia Theb? Yep.

**What is a drabble?** A really short one-shot. Could be translated into one or two pages of manga, if that makes it easier. It's packing a lot into a small space. Normally about one-hundred words, sometimes a couple hundred. Not enough to be a one-shot.

Most of these drabbles are responses to challenges posted on livejournal, in a community called yyh100. So for "Subject" or "Challenge", you'll be able to see what theme the writers were supposed to write around.

_Drabbles will be of various genres, with various characters, various pairings, and a blend of straight and slash pairings. That means yaoi, yuri, shounen ai, shoujo ai, and het. Anything will happen._

The collection is going to be rated T, unless I upload a drabble that is rated M, which will then up the overall rating. That doesn't mean all of the drabbles are rated T.

_I am not taking requests. So please do not leave a review and tell me what I should do next, or who I should pair together. Just let me know how it was written, or if I captured the theme well (like a real review should be!). Thanks!_

_Dumb reviews (i.e. reviews asking about the length) will most likely be ignored, or if I am feeling chipper, replied to via e-mail in a rather cocky manner._

* * *

Subject: Apology - Forgiveness Challenge  
Pairing: Yusuke-Kuwabara  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Kuwabara recalls a certain dream.  
Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi. 

The Second Time  
By Zelia Theb

"So…" Yusuke said, sitting next to his classmate on the school's roof, "What's up?"

"Um…Well, I gotta confess something," Kuwabara said. Yusuke waited impatiently.

Twiddling his thumbs, Kuwabara finally spit out, "IhadadreamaboutuskissingawhileagoandIdunno-" He stopped rambling. Yusuke punched him in the arm.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"For punchin' me?"

"No, for kissing you." Kuwabara blinked. What did his friend just say?

"I had to invade your dream, so it wasn't like, an omen. That was me."

"Oh…" the tallest said, flush, "Well, I forgive ya."

"Right," Yusuke smirked, leaning over and pecking Kuwabara's lips, "How 'bout now?" Kuwabara merely smiled.

_The End_


	2. Annoyances

Subject: Work  
Pairing: Hiei-Yusuke  
Rating: G  
Summary: Hiei is always accused of lying. Series Spoiler - Read at own Risk  
Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi.

Annoyances  
By Zelia Theb

It's just work, right? Just a job that he'd signed an unspeakably long contract for.

But boy, did he ever hate his career. Delivering humans back to their world was annoying; one week he had at least three humans a day to deal with!

Sure, he could relax when the day was done; but then he'd get to listen to Mukuro prod him.

"If you hate the humans, why do you love protecting their world?" she'd say.

Hiei would reply with a grunt, and she'd smile; accusing him of loving that boy too much. He had a hard time answering while in denial.

So she'd continue to laugh, all the while wondering how Yusuke was able to charm everyone so easily.

_The End_


	3. Poor Girl

Subject: Temptation  
Characters: Botan, Hiei, Yukina, Kuwabara  
Rating: G  
Summary: Botan suffers bouts of Hiei-bat syndrome.  
Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi.

Poor Girl  
By Zelia Theb

Ah, she was so sweet. So utterly innocent. And she made _excellent_ tea! The ferrywoman could not understand why the poor maiden had to be left in the dark.

She clenched a fist as she watched the girl move about the kitchen. That was enough! She would tell her right away! She would make this giving girl happy!

Of course...Kuwabara might throw a fit once he heard, but it was his idea to visit the temple anyway.

She stood triumphantly, only to to seat herself back upon her cushion when a voice echoed in her head.

_"Don't even think about it, Botan,"_ the deep tone warned, _"Or Koenma might have to do some hiring." _

She was so tempted to hit Hiei. If only she could find him...

_The End_


	4. Exploitation

(This came into my head as I was thinking of a side story for Hiei's Textbook Dates. I couldn't think of much more than a drabble, and suddenly it hit me that this would be perfect for a recent challenge.)

* * *

Subject: Embarrassment  
Characters: Koenma, Yusuke, mentions of Botan and Hiei, implied slash.  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Koenma interrogates Yusuke on his past.  
Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi. 

Exploitation  
By Zelia Theb

"Whaddya want?" said Yusuke as he stepped before the great toddler.

"Well," Koenma began, straightening some papers, "Did you ever have a relationship with Hiei?"

"What!" Yusuke shouted in denial, "Of course not!"

Koenma smirked, shaking the papers in his hands. "But these files right here say that you did."

Yusuke blushed. "Hrrm. So what?"

Koenma burst out laughing, pounding his fists hysterically onto his desk. Papers flew about and Yusuke discovered that they were blank. After several moments, Koenma wiped a tear from his eye, and said, "Botan owes me lunch!"


	5. Rainbow

(More from the LiveJournal world of Yu Yu Hakusho drabbles...Thanks for all of the reviews - now please heed my shameless self-advertisement and read my Yusuke-centric no-boundaries fic Black Suicide. Thank you.)

* * *

Subject: Storm  
Characters: Yusuke, Kuwabara  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Kuwabara goes on a shopping spree.  
Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi.

Rainbow  
By Zelia Theb

Yusuke tapped his foot impatiently in the small puddle. Kuwabara was taking _forever_. It was cold, and he was bored of waiting. When his tall friend had finally come out of the shop (one that Yusuke had been kicked out of for his past delinquent activities...), the detective could do nothing but contort a curious brow.

"Why the hell did you buy five?" Yusuke asked, staring at the multi-colored contents of Kuwabara's shopping bag. "I've already got a perfectly good one right here." The teen twirled the black umbrella in his grip.

Kuwabara chuckled nervously. "Well," he replied, "I don't know what Yukina will be wearing when we see her!"


	6. Warm Nights

Subject: Evidence  
Characters: Yusuke  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Yusuke finds evidence of a midnight stalker (implied shounen-ai).  
Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi.

Warm Nights  
By Zelia Theb

The night was warm and humid. Yusuke woke up, his sheets wet with perspiration and clinging to his torso. He was warm, a little too warm for living in an apartment with air conditioning.

Stepping out of bed, he glanced over to discover that his window was more than slightly ajar. Said object was open, allowing the cool air to escape. It was the third time this week he found his window open after falling asleep with it closed.

"The hell..." he muttered, reaching a hand over to slide the window shut. He quickly retracted the hand when he realized he had put it straight through a spider's web. Upon further inspection, he realized that it was a hair, and judging by the way the moonlight hit it, it was long and red.

"Kurama...?"


	7. The Eleventh Card

(There is a type of "spread" in the Tarot Card reading world known as the "Celtic Spread". The eleventh card is the final card of the reading. Don't forget to review!)

* * *

Subject: Clarity  
Characters: Yusuke, the Kuwabara siblings  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Shizuru picks up tarot and drags Yusuke along for an embarrassing ride (implied shounen-ai).  
Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi.

The Eleventh Card  
By Zelia Theb

Shizuru ashed her cigarette into the tray next to her spread of tarot cards. She had recently taken up the art in order to entertain others with her abilities, and was currently doing a reading for her brother's best friend, Yusuke. Kazuma was out at the store when the detective had come to their door looking for him.

As she turned cards, she explained the visions that they brought. It wasn't until she turned over the eleventh card that her demeanor went from serious to fits of unbridled laughter.

"What?" Yusuke asked anxiously, "Do I die again or something?"

"Haha!" she cried out, "No, far from that, kiddo!"

Yusuke blinked. He stared at the young woman in agonizing curiosity, waiting for her to finish. Once she finally calmed down, she shocked the hell out of him.

"Who'd have thought that _anyone_ would like my brother _that much_."

"Shut up," the teen pouted, blushing furiously.


	8. Quiet

Written because the community the drabbles were for has been rather quiet lately, and because I find this just so delicious.

* * *

Subject: Never  
Characters: Hiei, Kuwabara  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: A humorous depiction on both the activity of the community, and the tension around Hiei and Kuwabara.  
Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi.

Quiet  
By Zelia Theb

There was a hushed silence as Hiei sat next to Kuwabara.

"Hn. You're never around anymore."

Kuwabara looked to his comrade, who had so casually entered his bedroom through a window his sister insisted he kept shut; something about keeping the air conditioning in, and the heat out.

"Maybe it's 'cause no one wants me around anymore."

"Feh, as if you're the only one."

Kuwabara looked to his friend and sighed. Even to this day he regretted all of the childhood and height jokes.

"Well, it's been quiet on the mission front, and all, y'know?" the tallest remarked, "I'm sure the guys'll come around once Koenma starts-" He was interrupted by a glaring Hiei, who had stood from his seat and was now at the window again.

"You'll _neve_r see the similarity, will you?" the demon scowled upon exit.

The End


	9. Salt Water and Sea Breeze

Subject: Happy Ending  
Characters: Yusuke, Keiko  
Rating: PG  
Summary: A look into the meaning of the final episode.  
Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi.

Salt Water and Sea Breeze  
By Zelia Theb

The calming sound of waves crawling along the shore was but a mere background noise to the choir that sang in their ears.

Yusuke was back. It was a wonderful moment for everyone, especially Keiko. She missed him terribly, but it worked out in the end. She had listened to his promise, _believed_ in his promise, and he came through for her...eventually.

She tackled him head on into the sand, surprising no one but Yusuke himself, and planted a firm kiss upon his lips.

It was most definitely a happy ending. Friends came together as lovers, everyone dear to them was alive, and there was still the promise of more adventure in the future.

The girl winced and shook her head of the memory. Happy ending indeed...if you're not a hopeful yaoi fangirl.

_The End_


End file.
